Movie Trilogy Sourcebook
Movie Trilogy Sourcebook, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika o filmach (stara trylogia) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40076 - twarda okładka, 40097 - miękka okładka). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorami są Grant Boucher i Michael Stern. Zawartość (wersja 40076) *Foreword **Dear Reader *Chapter One - Heroes and Villains **The Heroes of Yavin ***Luke Skywalker ***Princess Leia Organa ***Han Solo ***Chewbacca ***Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio ***Lando Calrissian ***Darth Vader ***The Emperor *Chapter Two **Tatooine ***Jawas ***Sand People (Tusken Raiders) ***Owen and Beru Lars ***Obi-Wan Kenobi ***Desert Stormtroopers ***R5-D4 ***Power Droid **Mos Eisley ***Momaw Nadon ***Figrin Da'n ***Dr. Evazan (aka Dr. Cornelius, Roofoo) ***Ponda Baba ***Labria ***Sivrak ***Muftak ***Kabe ***The Tonnika Sisters ***Greedo ***Garindan (Long Snoot) **The Death Star ***The Death Star ***Grand Moff Tarkin ***Admiral Motti ***General Tagge ***Death Star Officers ***Death star Troopers ***Death Star Gunners ***TIE Pilots ***Imperial Interrogator Droid ***Dianoga **Yavin ***General Jan Dodonna ***Rebel Soldiers ***Rebel Pilots ***Biggs Darklighter ***Wedge Antilles ***Jek Porkins *Chapter Three - The Empire Strikes Back **Hoth ***Imperial Probe Droid ***Wampa Ice Creature ***General Carlist Rieekan ***Major Bren Derlin ***Too-Onebee **The Battle of Hoth ***Echo Base Troops ***Snowspeeder Pilots ***Zev Senesca ***Wes Janson ***Derek "Hobbie" Klivian ***Dak Ralter ***Cold Assault Stormtroopers ***AT-AT Walker Pilots ***General Veers **The Imperial Fleet ***Admiral Ozzel ***Admiral Piett ***Captain Needa ***Star Destroyer Officers **The Bounty Hunters ***Boba Fett ***Slave I ***Dengar ***Bossk ***Zuckuss ***4-LOM **The Swamp Planet Dagobah ***Dagobah ***Yoda **Bespin ***Cloud City ***Lobot ***Bespin Guards ***Citizens of Cloud City ***Ugnaughts *Chapter Four - Return of the Jedi **Jabba's Palace ***Jabba's Palace ***Bib Fortuna ***Gamorrean Guards ***Oola ***Jabba the Hutt ***The Rancor ***Salacious Crumb ***EV-9D9 ***Ephant Mon ***Ree-Yees ***Tessek ***Barada ***Weequays ***Sarlacc ***Boba Fett **The Rebel Fleet ***Mon Mothma ***Crix Madine ***Admiral Ackbar ***Rebel Crewmen ***Nien Nunb ***Wedge Antilles **The Second Death Star ***The Second Death Star ***Moff Jerjerrod ***Admiral Piett ***The Imperial Royal Guard ***Imperial Advisors **Endor ***Wicket ***Chief Chirpa ***Logray ***The Battle of Endor ***Rebel Commandos ***Biker Scouts *Afterword *Rules Appendix **New Force Powers ***Control ****Concentration *Concept Art - A New Hope *Concept Art - The Empire Strikes Back *Concept Art - Return of the Jedi Krótkie teksty fabularne: *The Capture of Luke Skywalker *Across the Burning Sands of Tatooine *Camie's Story *Artoo's Tale *Tatooine Debriefing *One That Got Away *Double Vision *Crossing the Dark Lord *Dodonna's Story *The Letter Home *Wish You Were Here *The Probing Eye of the Empire *The Horror By Night *In The Trenches *A Plan of Desperation... *Running The Gauntlet *Mutiny on the Rand Ecliptic *A Droids' Eye View *Meeting the Dark Lord *Little Girl Lost *The Employment Test *The Pit of Carkoon *The Pit *Dark Voyage To Tatooine *Gambler's Run *The Briefing of Red Group *The Ewok Defenses *Night Attack *Imperial Scounting Party Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci (statystyki z okresu bitwy koło Yavin, następnie z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *Leia Organa - dane postaci (statystyki z okresu bitwy koło Yavin, następnie z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *Han Solo - dane postaci (statystyki z okresu bitwy koło Yavin, następnie z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *Chewbacca - dane postaci (statystyki z okresu bitwy koło Yavin, następnie z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *Artoo-Detoo - dane droida (statystyki z okresu bitwy koło Yavin, następnie z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *See-Threepio - dane droida (statystyki z okresu bitwy koło Yavin, następnie z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci (statystyki z okresu bitwy o Hoth, następnie z okresu bitwy o Endor) *Darth Vader - dane postaci (statystyki z okresu bitwy koło Yavin, następnie z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *The Emperor - dane postaci *Owen Lars - dane postaci *Beru Lars - dane postaci *Obi-Wan Kenobi - dane postaci *R5-D4 - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R5 Astromech Droid) *Power Droid - dane droida (Veril Line Systems EG-6 Power Droid) *Momaw Nadon - dane postaci *Figrin Da'n - dane postaci *Evazan - dane postaci *Ponda Baba - dane postaci *Labria - dane postaci *Sivrak - dane postaci *Muftak - dane postaci *Kabe - dane postaci *Brea Tonnika - dane postaci *Senni Tonnika - dane postaci *Greedo - dane postaci *Garindan - dane postaci *The Death Star - dane stacji kosmicznej *Tarkin - dane postaci *Motti - dane postaci *Tagge - dane postaci *Imperial Interrogator Droid - dane droida (IT-O Interrogation Droid) *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Jan Dodonna - dane postaci *Biggs Darklighter - dane postaci *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci (z okresu bitwy koło Yavin oraz bitwy o Endor) *Jek Porkins - dane postaci *Arakyd Viper Probe Droid - dane droida *Probot Hyperspace Pod - dane sprzętu (Arakyd Probe-mate Hyperspace Pod) *Wampa Ice Creature - dane zwierzęcia *Carlist Rieekan - dane postaci *Bren Derlin - dane postaci (z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz z okresu bitwy o Endor) *Too-Onebee - dane droida (Industrial Automaton 2-1B Surgical Droid) *Zev Senesca - dane postaci *Wes Janson - dane postaci *Derek Klivian - dane postaci *Dak Ralter - dane postaci *plakaty filmowe *General Veers - dane postaci *Admiral Ozzel - dane postaci *Admiral Piett - dane postaci (z okresu bitwy o Hoth oraz bitwy o Endor) *Captain Needa - dane postaci *Slave I - dane statku (Kuat Systems Engineering's Firespray-class) *Boba Fett - dane postaci *Boba Fett's Armor - dane sprzętu *Dengar - dane postaci *IG-88 - dane droida (Holowan Mechanicals IG-88 Assassin Droid) *Bossk - dane postaci *Zuckuss - dane postaci *4-LOM - dane droida (Industrial Automaton 4-LOM Protocol Droid) *Yoda - dane postaci *Lobot - dane postaci *Worrt - dane zwierzęcia *Bib Fortuna - dane postaci *Ortugg - dane postaci *Oola - dane postaci *Jabba The Hutt - dane postaci *Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Salacious Crumb - dane postaci *EV-9D9 - dane droida (Merendata EV Supervisor Droid) *Ephant Mon - dane postaci *Ree-Yees - dane postaci *Tessek - dane postaci *Barada - dane postaci *Sarlacc - dane żywego organizmu *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *Crix Madine - dane postaci *Admiral Ackbar - dane postaci *Nien Nunb - dane postaci *The Second Death Star - dane stacji kosmicznej *Moff Jerjerrod - dane postaci *Kren Blista-Vanee - dane postaci *Wicket W. Warrick - dane postaci *Chief Chirpa - dane postaci *Logray - dane postaci *Voren Na'al - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Dear Reader Credits: *design: Grant Boucher, Michael Stern *additional design: David Avallone, Greg Farshtey, Paul Murphy, Bill Slavicsek, Bill Smith, C. J. Tramontana *editing: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith *cover design and graphics: John Paul Lona *interior illustrations: Joe Johnston, Michael Manley, Ralph McQuarrie, Nilo Rodis-Jamero *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher & sales manager: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, John Paul Lona *sales associate: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Zobacz także *Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)